Maggie Kyle
Maggie Kyle is Selina Kyle's estranged sister. She was once part of a convent as a nun. She explored the world, and moved back to Gotham after marrying her husband, Simon Burton. After Black Mask kidnaps them and kills her husband, she goes insane and becomes Sister Zero after killing a fellow nun and taking her tools. History ''Catwoman: Her Sister-Keeper'' Her first appearance is Catwoman: Metamorphosis, where Selina Kyle is beaten up from her life as a prostitute, and a cat is there, comforting her. A nun named Sister Elizabeth talks to Sister Magdalene, about how she disappeared and how she is going to get rid of the cat at the crime scene. Magdalene offers to keep it, and is asked if she has seen Selina, but Magdalene says no. She is unaware that Selina was the prostitute. She is later seen praying in a church, with Sister Elizabeth, for Selina. Elizabeth is worried about the other runaways, but Magdalene calls her selfish. Yet, Elizabeth lets in a cat, since it is cold outside. Her next appearance is Catwoman: Downtown Babylon, where Magdalene sees her sister, Selina, in a cat-suit, beating up her pimp, Stan, for kicking a cat. Selina is now on the run. Magdalene realizes that she is now Catwoman, under the influence of Batman. Magdalene sees Holly, and asks her if she has seen this woman. Magdelene shows a picture of Selina to Holly. Magdelene is then feeding the cats out side her church, and Selina comes to her. Selina is told the most recent news, which is that her father died, and that when mom left and died, it wasn't Selina's fault. Stan comes behind Magdalene and knocks her out. Magdalene is missing and the cops and Sister Elizabeth is out looking for her. Selina goes and finds a gold crucifix and prays for Maggie. Magdalene is praying as well, and tied up in Stan's apartment, where he berates her. In Catwoman: Gothic Baptism, Magdalene is bound and when Stan takes off the tape, and speaks to her. She stays silence, and he beats her up for it. Selina asks a former prostitute where Stan is, and she answers. She leaves and steals some of her jewelry. Batman looks at the kidnap scene, and sees a cufflink, and remembers that Stan has one. Stan calls Holly, and asks for Selina but Holly says no. Stan tells her that he has Maggie. Selina hears that and goes to save her sister, unaware that the phone is tapped by the police. In the theatre, Stan then asks Maggie to eat some food, but she says she doesn’t want any. Stan, then apparently breaks into tears crying, asking for forgiveness from her. Maggie, then says she forgives him, then Stan looks up sinisterly and says she is a saint. He takes her up to the rafters of the theatre saying she just opened the doors to purgatory for him. As he compares Maggie to her sister, Catwoman makes her presence known on top of a higher rafter and says she will kill Stan. He throws Maggie over the railing. Catwoman jumps down, beating Stan, calling him a murderer. She then hears Maggie, who has grabbed a ledge. She attempts to get to her, but is further attacked by Stan. He pulls out a switchblade telling her that he told Maggie, they always play a game of cat and mouse. Catwoman whips the knife out of his hand and scratches his other cheek while he is on his knees. Selina moves over to reach Maggie’s hand, but Stan gets back and knocks out Catwoman, then stomps on Maggie’s hand. Stan trips, then falls over the railing. Stan and Maggie fall, but Maggie is caught by Batman and Stan snaps his neck, dying on impact. Selina looks over the railing and believes Maggie dead. She looks over to see Maggie alive and puts together, that Batman saved her and says Stan didn’t deserve to live. Maggie says she can’t decide that. Catwoman, annoyed by Maggie’s ways, leaves through a window in the roof. Batman then tells Maggie that he needs t2o know what is happening with Catwoman. In Catwoman: Consecration, the GCPD finds Stan's body at the theatre and come to the conclusion that Magdelene and Selina are sisters. On a rooftop, Batman and Maggie talk about Catwoman. Batman says he has seen her before and says her recklessness is what makes her dangerous. Maggie doesn’t want to give Batman any information. Batman says that she is in shock. She asks why he is stalling. Batman says he is compiling facts as she hugs him and begins to cry silently. Batman then takes her to the rest of the GCPD in the street. Maggie looks up and sees Catwoman on a building, looking at the events. Inside the church, Selina is seen wearing normal clothes and a veil holding a bag. Maggie then sits next to her, and asks Selina why she is there. Selina tells Maggie that she wants her to get angry or yell at her. Maggie obviously withdraws, and says that she is only making sick jokes, but won't pay attention to her. Selina says it’s not Maggie. Maggie grabs it and pulls out the Catwoman costume. Selina says she has to get rid of it. Maggie asks why and Selina says because when she puts on the costume, she becomes something else. The two are then interrupted by Holly, who is in the shadows and asks Selina not to do anything stupid. Holly comes out beaten and bloody. Selina hugs her and asks Holly who attacked her, and Holly responds Strunk. In his office, Selina tells Flannery that Strunk attacked Holly. He doesn’t believe her, saying she is a stand up individual, and since Stan is dead, Maggie is safe and Gordon is satisfied. He is ready to put it all behind him. Back at the church at night, Selina is wearing her Catwoman costume and kisses Holly on the cheek while she is trying to sleep. Maggie then comes in the room asking Selina not to leave, but Catwoman refuses to listen. After Catwoman is gone, Batman comes from behind startling Maggie, saying he heard what happened to Holly. Maggie upset, tells Batman Holly did nothing wrong, and that Strunk attacked her, and she was under the impression he was going to take her away for the police, but Batman says he isn’t with the police. Maggie tells Batman that Catwoman went after Strunk. Batman says she can’t break the law, and Maggie points out that he himself breaks the law. Batman says she is a thief and Maggie insinuates that because she is a woman, he doesn’t know how to deal with her and suspects he may be attracted to her. She then asks why he is still there. Inside Strunk’s home, he is asked by his wife to take out the trash, as he walks into the alley, he is attacked by Catwoman who starts to beat him with her whip. A batarang then strikes her hand, and another one strikes Strunk in the neck, knocking him out. On a rooftop, Batman tells her that Strunk must go through the proper legal channels, but Catwoman says no one will believe a prostitute over a cop. Batman says Jim Gordon will, but Catwoman doesn’t believe Batman. She then says he must have something on Gordon but Batman says he doesn’t. Selina then closes in on Batman, and says the two are always bumping into each other, and that the media thinks they are partners. Batman tells her that her game is up. Catwoman says she likes the game. She says that now she knows there will be a war between them as she places her hand on Batman’s chest and leans in on his face. Batman asks who will draw first blood. Catwoman says maybe she will and kisses Batman passionately. After the kiss, Catwoman hits Batman in the face with her whip, and scratches him in the chest, knocking him down. She leans down and says he is just another cop, maybe she thinks he is a more attractive cop, but still a cop and says she “doesn’t do cops”. She then says that she won the first round, and calls him lover, then leaves. Batman then gets up and says there will be another. At the church, Holly stares out the window while Maggie tells her to brush her teeth and go to bed for school tomorrow. Holly, then turns around to Maggie, then asks what she saw. Holly says nothing. Maggie says she misses Selina too, but she’s not coming back. Outside in a near rooftop, Catwoman stares at the church silently. ''Catwoman (Vol. 3) In ''Catwoman: Relentess: Part 1, Catwoman traces a group of small kids who are petty thieves. Once they run back to a church, Catwoman meets Maggie Kyle, her sister, whom she hadn't seen since Stan's death. She talked about how she eventually left to find a new life and explore the world. Moving to the West Coast, she met her future husband, Simon Burton. Years later, Simon's work transferred them to Gotham City. In Catwoman: Relentess: Part 2, Selina invites her sister, Maggie Kyle Burton, to a dedication ceremony. Bruce Wayne dedicates the opening of the East End Community Clinic which was funded by the donations of an anonymous donor, which was Selina. That night, the building is blown up, apparently by her old friend Sylvia Sinclair. Yet it ends with Simon Burton, Maggie's new husband, being kidnapped. In Catwoman: Relentess: Part 3, the reunion was short lived though when Maggie was kidnapped by Black Mask, and brought together with her husband, all in an effort to hurt Catwoman. In Catwoman: Relentess: Part 4, although Maggie was rescued by Selina, it was too late. She had been tortured and forced to eat her husband's eyes. Simon died at the hands of Black Mask. In Catwoman: Relentess: Part 5, after this failure, he turned his attention once again to Catwoman. Threatening her friends and family, he coaxed her out for a confrontation. He was under the impression that she would enact her 'no kill code', however she did not, as she shot him in the head and blew off his jaw, killing him. As well, his follower, Sylvia Sinclair, was killed by her friend, Holly, in self defence. Catwoman took these lives for her sister and her husband. However, it's shown that Roman Sionis survived the attack. In Catwoman: Night and the City, during a robbery, Selina encounters Black Mask. After rising from the dead, Black Mask vows to get revenge on the person who killed him. The new and improved, undead Black Mask has more strength than before, and has the capability of flying. Selina’s sister, who is in a mental hospital due to the Black Mask torturing her and killing her husband, is brought by Black Mask, so he can get through to Catwoman. Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn fight against Black Mask and win, but as soon as it's over, Maggie runs away. ''Gotham City Sirens'' In Gotham City Sirens #12, Selina searches through a priest's office looking through the records. She’s searching for records on her sister, Maggie Kyle, who was driven insane after watching the original Black Mask murder her husband, then proceed to feed her parts of his body, including his eyes. Maggie has been missing since, which for all intents and purposes, was an issue of Sirens. In the East End of Gotham, a hard boiled exorcist Agatha walks to her home, and scares potential muggers away from her just by looking at them. Agatha finds a beat looking Maggie Kyle on her stoop, who asks the Sister for her help. Agatha brings Maggie in, has her wash up, and feeds her a hot meal. Maggie reveals that she wants Agatha to help her exercise the demon that possesses her sister. Just as Maggie is about to go into detail, she sees a cat in the other room and flips out. Maggie runs up, grabs a fire poker, and beats the cat to death. Agatha tries to stop her, but Maggie strikes her, and murders her as well, thinking she had been compromised by the same demon who possessed her sister. Back to Maggie in Agatha’s house, she isn’t too sorry about killing Agatha, but does recognize she was a great exorcist and begins to search the house for her tools. She finds robes, weapons, crosses, holy water, and more. At a graveyard, Selina rushes to the meet up point, with Harley silently keeping guard in the back, which doesn’t last long because Maggie knocks her out with a kick to the head. Maggie swoops down, in front of a confused Selina. They talk briefly, until Maggie attacks Selina, saying that she loves her and will save her. In ''Gotham City Sirens'' #13, Selina and Harley continue to fight off an angel possessed Maggie, Selina’s sister in the graveyard of a church.Though making good attempts, both Selina or Harley can’t lay a hand on her, and whatever has influenced Maggie is making her stronger than she’s even capable of. Maggie thinks Selina is confused and begins to have flashbacks of her childhood, the route she went, and the route her sister went. Maggie is overpowering Selina who calls for Harley’s help. Harley calls her “Sister Zero” and pounces at her. Maggie begins to strangle her with a rosary, and says she likes the name “Sister Zero.” Whatever possessed Maggie begins to possess Harley as well, who sees a giant cat demon coming out of Selina. Now, with both Maggie and Harley possessed by the angel, Selina runs into the church. In the church Selina tries to catch her breath, but Maggie bursts in, and stands atop the alter. Selina takes off her mask and tries to reason with her sister saying she’s still the same person who loved her when they were kids. Maggie says she’s just a person who would steal a sacred relic. Selina remembers that night and tells Maggie after seeing her, she felt something she never felt before, guilt, and put the relic back. Not believing her, Maggie again threatens Selina, but the angel tells her to prove Selina wrong, so Maggie looks at the box where the skull was kept, and sure enough it is there. For a split second, the angel loses control over Maggie and she says “Selina?” But the angel quickly gains control over her again, but loses Harley. With the silent alarm tripped, the cops have shown up outside, and Maggie jumps out of the church. Selina and Harley make their escape too. Outside after Selina and Harley have made their escape, Maggie, now Sister Zero, looks on figuring things are a bit more complicated now. There’s still part of Selina in there, so she can’t kill her, but needs to find a way to take the demon out of her. In ''Gotham City Sirens'' #22, meanwhile, Maggie Kyle, Selina’s now deranged, religious, radical sister, meets up with Azrael and The Crusader, claiming she can help them judge her sister. As the Crusader fights Tim, Azrael manages to trap Selina and stab her with the Sword of Sin, revealing he regrets about her sister, Maggie. Selina wakes up with Maggie standing over her, handing her a blade. Maggie asks her sister to kill her in the name of the lord. Azrael informs Selina that this is the test, and she is to sacrifice Maggie. Selina refuses to, and brings up the fact that under the god, these men serve, he is the only one allowed to judge. Azrael brushes off Selina’s words, claiming Satan’s true greatest feat would be to make the world think that the pious are insane. Maggie turns to her sister and pleads for Selina to kill her in the name of God. Selina doesn’t know what to do. She stares at her sister, holding the blade, says “I love you,” and refuses kill her. Azrael informs her that she has failed the test, and turns his attention to Dick Grayson. Abilities and Powers *After becoming insane, she grew to be a master hypnosist and an experienced toolswoman. Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Henchmen